A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for preventing errors during magnetic recording in an advanced photo system (APS) camera, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for preventing magnetic recording errors caused by chattering noise.
B. Description of the Related Art
APS cameras have been recently developed which record information, such as film sensitivity and film type, on a data disk contained in a film cartridge. An APS camera can also recognize the state of the film by detecting the angular position of the data disk. As shown in FIGS. 8(a)-8(d), the film state may be either an unexposed state, a partially exposed state, an exposed state, or a processed state. Further, the film used in an APS camera has magnetic tracks in which photographic data, including a F-number and a shutter speed, can be magnetically recorded while the film is being advanced or transported.
Typically, two perforations are formed in a leading end portion and in a trailing end portion of each film frame. The APS camera includes a film transport sensing device established for sensing movement of the film by sensing the perforations in the film. The photographic data is then recorded on the magnetic tracks of the exposed frame during movement of the film. Noise, such as chattering noise, arises because of either the inferiority of the film, a mechanical fault, or a spatial complexity. This noise interferes with an output signal which represents the movement of the film, and, consequently, causes magnetic recording errors on the magnetic tracks.